


Playing the Field

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Danger Force (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Girls Kissing, Hot Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Having flirted with them both, Bose is seduced into picking either Chapa or Mika. But the girls are going to prove why they should be picked over the other.
Relationships: Bose/Chapa, Bose/Mika, Mika/Chapa
Kudos: 8





	Playing the Field

“Fuck this is hard work…” 

Bose sighed deeply, relaxing his tense shoulders and slumping on his desk. It reeked of cleaning supplies, stinging his nostrils. Though it was still better than smelling like old underwear and moldy pizza. He still had to push himself up, away from the citrus and bleach smells before he passed out.

Four hours it had taken him to clean. Under the bed, in his closet, the bed itself, the desk, floor, TV; Everything, he came to realise, was a total mess. Clothes strewn about on the floor in such large piles, Bose discovered his dresser was entirely empty. Moreover, he discovered he HAD a dresser in the first place. He had started wondering where most people kept all their clothes. Then again, most people in his day-to-day life wore the same outfit every day.

The heat made it worse, so he combatted the heat by stripping his shirt off. 

Bose was a thin boy and had light definition across his olive skin, a defined cleft between his pecs. Dark olive nipples, slim hips leading down into his ripped jeans. 

He had been cleaning with a purpose. Cleaning shirtless for more than just the heat. 

“Oi dip, you ready?!” 

Jumping, Bose let out a squeal. He hadn’t heard them opening the front door, nor text that they’d even arrived. Freaking out since he wasn’t ready yet, Bose paced around the bedroom. Sliding on his bare feet in a scramble to figure out what to do. He was supposed to be naked already, up on the bed waiting, not still cleaning his pigsty of a room. There was still a pile or two of clothes, they would earn him a punishment.

With no time left, he jumped on the bed and had only just unbuckled his pants when the door was thrown open and two of his friends strode in.

Chapa walked in with her eyes locked on Bose. Seeing him gulp and move his hands away from the ripped jeans, with the fly down to expose his boxers. She didn’t look impressed at the state of dress.

As for Mika, she glanced at the room first. Still disgusted by the mess strewn about despite Bose’s best efforts. She clicked her tongue then turned to the boy and froze for a moment, taking in a shirtless Bose. Unexpectedly, he looked sexy. Playing with his long chestnut hair, a hand scratching his bare chest and showing off his black boxers. Mika swallowed hard, then stepped beside Chapa; She seemed unaffected by his sexy body.

“You just got on the bed, didn’t you?” Mika asked, staring at the boy. 

“No…” Bose didn’t meet her eye, blushing sheepishly. 

Chapa rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and shifted weight to one side. “Yes you did.”

“Yeah I did…” The boy admitted quietly. 

For context, the past week all through hero schooling Bose had been flirting up a storm with each girl without realising much of it himself. Giggling with Mika and fluttering eyes, deliberately being stupid or cute near Chapa to get her attention. It had been fine at first, almost childish until he got a little bold in flirting. Telling the girls how their clothes looked nice, that he liked their hair. Neither could rebuff the adorable boy’s affections until...

Mika had started talking to Chapa more, specifically about Bose. The more they spoke, the more the two realised he was playing the field without realising it; This couldn’t stand. Thus, Bose was going to choose which one he liked. Convincing Bose to get naked for them, and clean his room, was simple with Chapa’s ‘charm’. And a few good zappings, of course.

Together, the girls climbed onto Bose’s bed, one on either side as they crawled up to him, grinning.

Watching them, Bose cleared his throat. Chapa was to his right, and Mika to his left, steadily coming closer to the brunette as he pushed himself back into the headboard. One of their hands touched his ankle, then gently stroked up his inner calf and thigh. Moments before touching his crotch, the hand slipped upwards on Bose’s leg and continued onto his smooth chest. His breathing hitched and heart skipped a beat feeling Mika’s gentle hand on his skin.

“So why isn’t this place clean? And why are you not naked for us?” She purred, daintily tracing her fingers over his skin.

“Be-because I… uhm,” Bose shifted. Her fingers brushed over his nipple gently, tracing over the sensitive skin. It took all his strength to bite back a moan when Mika moved back down. Worse still when Chapa’s fingers slipped up and down his inner thigh suddenly, her fingertips moving dangerously high between his legs. “It was a real mess and - mmm - I-I… didn’t know you were here! Oh, gosh…”

“Oh really, but we told you that we were coming.” Mika responded, continuing to tease him with dainty touches.

Chapa shook her head at Bose, sliding a hand through one of the rips on his jeans. Making the boy moan in surprise as her slender fingers drew on his smooth legs. Slow, tormenting, so close to his cock that it was tingling. “And to be ready when we got here, right Mika?”

“Mm, and despite us telling him… he only removed his shirt…” Mika replied, a little disappointed.

Bose moaned softly for the two girls feeling up his body, sinking into the bed. “I’m sorry. I’ll take them off now?”

“Oh no, you had your chance Bosey…” Mika purred. She turned to Chapa and grinned before looking back. Both their hands moved in sync, sliding towards Bose’s crotch. They met in the middle. Her hand on Chapa’s, squeezing down on his cock through Bose’s boxers. “We’re in control now.”

“Mmmmm…” Bose moaned from the squeeze.

Chapa sat on her knees, watching the boy squirm and moan. Her thumb moved along the length of his cock, stimulating the oddly thick piece of meat in his pants. She looked at Mika, able to tell she was nervous. Getting a sense of pride in being the tough one happily squeezing a boy’s dick, she chuckled. “You know, this might be more fun if WE’RE naked, Mika. Bose might like that,”

“Mmm, just look at that face. He wants us naked!” Mika responded with a grin. “Shall we remove our clothes?”

“You should remove mine,” Chapa pulled her hand away. Immediately, Bose whined.

“And you mine.” Mika responded, removing her own hand.

Bose swallowed hard, leaning forward some as Chapa reached over his body and began to peel off Mika’s shirt. Sliding it up over her dark skin, letting her bare chest be revealed. She tossed it aside but his eyes were glued to Mika’s young breasts. The girls had forgone wearing bras for the occasion, so Bose could see it all; Her nipples looked like choc chips, and just as yummy.

The brown haired boy found himself licking his lips at the view. “W-Wow… they look beautiful Mika…”

“Thank you,” Mika giggled. Then she turned to Chapa and helped strip off the girl’s red tee, slipping it up over her arms. Being a little messy with it with her nerves. But, she managed and Chapa’s slim naked chest was on display; a little smaller than Mika, and pink nipples on the small tear-drop breasts. Bose liked them both, and couldn’t pick where his eyes wanted to stay. “Do you like hers, too? Or prefer chocolate…?”

“B-Both are soooo awesome!” Bose exclaimed, eyes darting back and forth between the sight of them. Him licking his lips once more and fighting back a moan. His cock already twitching within his boxers.

“Do you want to touch them Bose…?” Chapa purred.

She cupped her breasts with a wicked grin, lifting up to make the soft breasts bigger. This action drew Bose’s attention. His lips quivered and his fingers twitched, fighting the urge to reach out and touch Chapa. Instead, she wrapped an arm around Mika’s waist and unclasped her white skirt. Letting it slide down over the girl’s soft, bare ass and down her legs, before being dropped to the floor. Leaving Mika perfectly naked, letting Bose’s eyes feast.

He swallowed hard looking at her naked body, eyes gliding up from her legs and over the girl’s waist. Her chocolate nipples and the small puffy lips buried between her legs made him twitch. She was nervously trying to half cover herself, while still showing it all off.

“Oh my god… N-now do Chapa, too! I want to see you both nude!” He said excitedly.

Chapa smirked, leaning close to the only boy in the room. Like she was about to kiss him before cockily responding: “Then you should have been naked when we told you to be.”

Bose tried to lean in and capture her lips, but the Asian girl pulled away with a wide smirk. “Awww… so if I strip, you’ll get naked too!?”

The girls only smirked in response and, with a nod to each, placed a hand on his bare chest and pushed him back into his pillows. Mika lowered onto him first and her lips wrapped around a nipple. Gently suckling on the nub, rolling it around with her tongue. The hand on Bose’s chest swiftly moved to caress his other pec, leaving neither ignored while she sucked away. Chapa, on the other hand, peppered small kisses down along his bare chest. Moving steadily lower on him, down over his abdomen and belly button. It tickled when she kissed it.

When Chapa reached Bose’s jeans, she wiggled them down off his legs. Kissing gently over his thigh while stripping them off. Only left in boxers, he was a sight to behold. Slim, cute and very deeply olive skin sitting there hidden only by cotton boxers.

“Doesn’t he look so hot Mika…?” Chapa questioned, running her hand over his thigh up to the bottom of his boxers.

Mika hummed while she suckled the nipple, grazing her teeth over the sensitive nub to make Bose wince. She pulled back after a few moments, dragging it with her. Eventually it was set free with a pop. “Oh yeah! But I think he’d look way better without those in the way!”

“Mmm, even if he does look incredible in just his boxers,” Chapa responded, kissing the skin just above Bose’s undies.

Bose pushed his hips up, moaning. “Pl-please take them off!”

“Do you promise not to disappoint us next time? And have your room clean for when we want to come over?” Chapa purred into his ear.

He let out another husky moan, sinking into the pillows. Mika had returned to hungrily sucking at his nipple and flicking it with her tongue, while Chapa’s hand had a rough grip on his raging hard cock. “YESSSSS! Anything!”

“Do we believe him, Chapa?” Mika questioned, flicking her tongue against his nipples.

Chapa hummed for a moment. She cupped Mika’s chin between her thumb and forefinger, then brought the girl closer. Their lips were hovering inches apart, right in Bose’s sight; He gasped watching as they almost kissed for him. However, the girls didn’t kiss. Their lips didn’t meet, instead turning back to Bose with playful grins.

“I don’t,” Chapa cooed. “I think he wanted us to kiss! That’d be so gross, right?”

“Is that what you wanted, Bose? To see us kiss?” Mika purred, moving closer to him. 

“Yes please!” Bose whimpered with bright red cheeks, licking his lips. 

Chapa gave him a light smack to the chest. “You idiot… you haven't even kissed us yet! Or stripped my pants off,”

“Yeah Bose, you would think that you would show us the attention you have been giving us for weeks…” Mika giggled. She leaned on the boy and moved in closer. After all, this wasn’t about sharing Bose with Chapa, but finding out which of the girls he felt more attracted to. So, she closed the distance and attempted to kiss him.

Chapa found herself wanting to growl as Bose leaned in and her competition for the sexy boy got the first kiss.

Mika cupped his cheek as they kissed gently. Caressing him, leaning on Bose to deepen their connection with a soft moan. His lips tasted sweet, absorbing some of her strawberry lip gloss. His hands moved, unsure of what to do as she kissed him. Their bodies were getting closer too, so Bose’s arm went to Mika’s hip. Making out slowly as they melted into each other and the pleasures of their first kiss. Lip locked for about thirty seconds before Chapa interrupted them.

The Asian girl took over for her own first kiss with Bose, a kiss that she had wanted to be Bose’s first but Mika had taken that from her. Internally muttering that she was going to ‘miss-aim’ one of her electric shots at Mika, as punishment for kissing Bose first. Shiving hard, Bose leaned up making out with Chapa, too. Their lips locked with passion, slowly feeding each other passion.

“Mmph!” Suddenly Bose’s tongue was sliding against Chapa’s lips. They parted for him, letting it slip inside her mouth.

Something that had Mika growing in her own jealousy; she hadn’t gotten Bose’s tongue.

Bose twirled the tongue inside her mouth, slowly exploring the deeper regions of Chapa’s mouth. Tracing their tongues together, swirling around and pushing down. Tasting her, exploring every inch with a soft moan she quickly swallowed. But soon enough, Chapa shoved her tongue back into Bose and explored him instead. Pinning his tongue down, taking control of their kiss.

It didn’t last long before Mica’s jealousy got too much and the chocolate skinned girl pushed her competition away from their prey and kissed him deeply herself. Forcing her tongue into the depths of the brown-haired beautiful boy.

“MMMM!” Bose flinched as the tongue invaded his mouth, shoving its way down his throat. After a moment to relax, he held and nape of her neck and took over kissing hard. 

Chapa glared at the pair, then got off the bed. In a fit, she kicked off her skin-tight jeans and threw them aside; Her legs were thin but ass full and jiggly, with a perfect curve Bose caught in the corner of his eye. The kiss broke as he drifted to the right, staring longingly at Chapa’s naked body.

“W-Wow…” Bose breathed out; Chapa’s naked body causing a reaction in the boy he hadn’t thought possible. He loved every part of her, it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

A smirk came across her face listening to his admiration. She played with her jiggly ass, tilting her head to look at the boy. His big, brown eyes watched her intently. “Like what you see?”

“Soooo much, you are really… really hot Chapa…” Bose breathed out, his cock throbbing from the view of Chapa.

“A-aren’t I?” Mika whispered, feeling brushed to the side as Bose admired her.

“You are too, Mika!” Bose quickly responded. Turning towards the chocolate skinned girl, and loving the view just as much. His hand went down to her ass for a nice squeeze. “A-and you should totally strip me!”

Chapa saw the excitement in Mika’s eyes as her fingers hooked into Bose’s boxers; She quickly got to the bed and sunk hers in, too. She wasn’t giving up the chance to strip her Bose. As a team, they pulled down the boxers that slowly revealed the length of Bose’s cock. Both girls’ eyes went to the cock as he sprung free then slapped his waist. Thick and throbbing, resting in a small nest of brown pubes above it.

Each of the girls found themselves licking her lips from the view.

A five-inch cock, decent for a boy their age. Both wanted to grab it, to stroke Bose’s cock but oddly neither quite knew who should make the first move. Neither of them wanted their chance to go first, taken by the other.

“D-do you not like it?” He murmured, looking down at his cock. Throbbing for them, harder than it had ever been.

“I-It’s…” Mika began, struggling for the first time to find the right word to describe the sexy sight in front of her.

“Fucking hot!” Chapa went for it and grabbed the cock, squeezing it with her fingers. Bose let out a howl of pleasure, bucking his hips upward. She moaned feeling the first cock in her palm, its thickness and warmth. A bead of precum drooled out onto her fingers, “Woah what is that…?”

Blushing, Bose explained what his step-father and vice-mayor of the town had explained in one of the most awkward situations of their new normal. “I-It’s my um, pre-cum… it comes out when it’s excited but not ready to… you know…”

Mika and Chapa shared a look, then stared at him. Feeling his body lazily. “Uh, no. No, we don’t.”

“W-Well… my um… cum… my load… my baby batter?” Bose stuttered out, blushing brightly.

“I want to see it.” Mika said suddenly, pushing herself up and pushing a hand on Bose’s chest and his throbbing cock. Getting smeared with some precum. “Show me your cum, Bose! I want to see you do it!”

“W-Well normally I do it by um… jerking off…” Bose blushed.

Chapa knew that word at very least and groaned. Something about moving a hand up and down the length of his dick didn’t sound remotely fun. She squeezed the base and gave a few test strokes, however, but didn’t like it. “Yeah I’m not jerking you off, Bose. But I saw this thing online earlier, where a girl sits like you are, and the boy puts his tongue here…”

She took Bose’s hand and guided it to her pussy. Moaning as his fingers hesitantly touched the folds. Bose’s fingers gently rubbed the girl’s wetness, massaging as he stared at it. Admiring the pink lips, their shimmering juices dripping onto his hand.

“Mmm… a-and the other girl i-is licking h-his… ungh, butt!” She groaned with pleasure rocking her system.

“Why would someone lick my butt?” Bose giggled.

“Because I said so?” Chapa silenced him with a hard kiss, weighing down on his body. It was chaste, and when she pulled away she pulled Bose out of his spot, too. “Hmm… Mika, get down there and spread your legs for Bose. He can taste you first,”

Despite being a little suspicious that Chapa was up to something and trying to get Bose’s cock first, the thought of feeling Bose’s tongue pleasuring her had the nervous chocolate-skinned girl moving into Chapa’s ordered position. Mika sunk into the soft pillows, blushing while Bose watched, and spread her legs for him.

Bose was quickly positioned on his hands and knees, with Chapa roughly aiming his face down into Mika’s pussy. He could see it clearly, the dark folds, a cleft between her long legs with a bright pinkness. Even the sweet smell and dripping juices as it dripped down her thighs.

“S-should I… clean that up?”

“Yes Bose!” Chapa sighed, for how incredibly beautiful Bose was. Occasionally she wanted to punch him.

He lowered down and hesitantly flicked his tongue up a river of her juice. Tasting the sweetness run down his tongue. He moaned before giving the girl’s pussy a few small licks, falling steadily in love with her taste. Bose’s fingers moved between Mika’s legs and parted her pussy lips, exposing the well of delicious sweetness which his tongue sunk into for a deep taste of girly essence. A taste of bliss flooded Bose’s mouth, flowing down his tongue and throat. Bose’s tongue moved inside, gently licking Mika’s pussy out.

“B-Bose…” Mika moaned, her head going back against his pillow as his tongue worked it’s magic on her young pussy.

Bose pushed deeper inside her, feeling the walls closing around his tongue. He was slow but deep in tonguing her out, getting accustomed to the taste of Mika’s delicious pussy. She was dripping wet inside, betraying her lust. He twirled his tongue around inside, scooping up more of her sweetness. 

Chapa hid her jealousy as she watched her Bose, eating out Mika’s pussy. With the girl reaching down and grabbing Bose’s ass a little too firm, as she parted his cheeks. Glad that it looked like Bose at least cleaned properly down there.

“Ready, Bose?” She asked before giving his butt a little tap. He wiggled his butt, too enthralled in eating Mika out. So, muttering, Chapa ran her tongue up his crack.

The taste was odd but she didn’t really mind it. Chapa’s tongue swiped up and down on Bose’s hole. Slowly applying more pressure on him the more she tongued, slowing down to press right on his hole. 

Pulling back a little from Mika’s pussy, Chapa’s tongue had Bose moaning loudly. “Ooh g-g-god Chappppppppppppaaaaaaa!”

Mika shot Chapa a glare. Watching as the cocky girl tongued their Bose, pushing her tongue down on his virgin ring. They both locked eyes, in fact, a stalemate of pleasuring themselves and Bose. To make sure she never heard such a deep moan again, Mika pulled Bose down by wrapping her legs around him. Forcing that tongue really deep inside. “BOOOSE!”

Chapa growled and dug her fingers into Bose’s ass cheeks a little harder as she went to town on his hole. Teasing and torturing his hole with her tongue before pushing it in lightly, getting more of the odd taste but not willing to stop now. She needed Bose focusing on moaning from her then enjoying Mika’s juices.

“Fucking hell, Bose! Your tongue is sooo deep!” Mika tilted back, grinding on his face. His tongue was exploring where even her fingers couldn’t reach, filling her up.

She knew that she couldn’t let Chapa win Bose, she wasn’t really close to any other boys other than her brother and his tongue would never get a chance down there. And looks wise, he was a one out of ten when compared to Bose’s hotness. Or even negative ten. Bose was a perfect hottie, and she would be damned for releasing him from her pussy.

Bose pushed his tongue deeper inside her hole, stretching Mika open as he tasted her while also pushing back. Feeling the tongue rimming his ass, tracing delicately around his ring. Prodding at it, pushing inside his tight hole. Using fingers to spread his ass apart; Bose grunted in Mika’s pussy. Wiggling a little uncomfortably as the tongue pushed and fingers stretched him open wider. A strange, wet sensation on his delicate ass. 

As the trio got into an awkward routine, Bose interrupted by adding a new element to the situation. With the horned up teenager begging to grind down against his mattress and lightly hump away. Giving his cock some pleasure.

“Bose, what are you doing?” Chapa asked while she lapped at the hole. Feeling his hips grinding, humping his bed while she tried to eat him out.

“Feels… so good!” The boy grunted, sliding his cock up and down on the bed. At the same time his tongue shoved back into the depths of Mika’s pussy, flicking and swirling around with a passionate hunger that made her scream in pure pleasure. 

“Well stop it! If you do that you’ll cum on your bed, idiot!” Chapa slapped Bose’s ass. It was slick, wet with her saliva with a light shimmer on his tight rosebud. She almost felt the impulse to finger him. “Hey, Mika! How about we make Bose cum right in our faces!”

“H-how…?” Mika purred while Bose’s tongue swirled in her hole. 

Chapa got up and pulled Bose away by his hair, letting Mika a moment to recover from his tongue’s attack. His face was dripping in it, so Chapa scooped some up for a small taste. Astounded by the sweetness rolling down her tongue. She had to wonder what boy’s cum tasted like now. “Bose sit back down, both of us are going to suck your cock!”

“Okay!” He shouted.

Bose got back into place, kissing Mika on the way past. Settling into the soft spot while both girls whispered things to each other before crawling between his legs. Mika grabbed the base of his cock, then Chapa took a long, slow lick along the length of Bose’s cock.

“Ooooh my god!”


End file.
